1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic field generating devices but more particularly to such devices incorporating a current carrying field coil which is known to generate heat during use, and, therefore, create a need for a cooling system and associated ductwork to remove unwanted heat from the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that current-carrying wires have a tendency to generate heat due to the inherent resistance of the wire to carry the load current as well as other phenomenon known as “hysteresis”. The ability of electric current to travel through a conductor is impeded by the inherent resistance of the material composition of the conductor. Thus, the resistance or the inverse of resistance which is referred to as impedance, is an inherent function of any particular conductor. For example, the resistance of copper conductors differs from that of aluminum and platinum.
A magnetic field generating device of the type found in the art to which the invention relates may include a frame portion about which a current carrying conductor is wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,661 granted to Davidson, et. al., on Mar. 9, 1999, is directed to a complex magnetic field generating device. The Davidson device incorporates a frame portion, a current carrying coil, and in at least one of the alternate embodiments, a plurality of permanent magnets underlying the wound coil. The complex magnetic field generating device found in the Davidson patent is known to generate substantial amounts of heat during use. The air space between the raceway cover and the current carrying coil of the Davidson apparatus is deemed to be inadequate by itself to allow proper cooling of the coil during use at various given amperage levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,476 granted to Wascher, et. al., on Dec. 28, 1999, is directed to a non-particle, non-photonic device and method for effecting angiogenesis. The Wascher, et. al., device also includes a current carrying coil wound about a frame, and in some of its embodiments various permanent magnets underlie the coil. While it is believed to be superior in its cooling ability as compared to the Davidson device, it, too, has a tendency to generate significant amounts of heat during use at various elevated amperage levels.
It is desirable to provide a magnetic field generating device of the type including a frame and a current carrying coil of conductor, for example, wire wrapped about the frame to further include a cooling system to alleviate the heat generated by the apparatus during use.
It is further desirable to provide a device having the characteristics of a cooling system and further include its own ductwork and internal airflow diverters in association with the conductor coil.